


OTP Prompts/Drabbles

by Confused_Em0



Category: DBH - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, may write longer chapters if requested...., otp prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Em0/pseuds/Confused_Em0
Summary: 'When after several seconds the man made no motion to acknowledge the question, R.K. almost made his way down to the stationary cupboard, however Reed jostling upright in a flurry of movement just in that moment made the android jump. The man’s appearance was disheveled, his hair out of place, his beard unkempt where a piece of paper was stuck to his heated skin; gray eyes heavily lidded. “The only bags I have are the ones under my eyes, and they are specifically designed to carry the burden of my existence.”'Reed900 otp prompts.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, reed900 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Fucking Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr otp prompt: by sparkfairee
> 
> Person A: Hey B can you carry this box? It’s really heavy.
> 
> Person B: *picks up the box effortlessly* Nothing is heavier than the weight of my depression.
> 
> Person A: I’m now equally impressed and concerned.

Gavin looked up the length of the never ending stairs, the same stairs he had been going up and down the past ten minutes, trying to get the last few boxes into his new apartment.

A long groan left past his lips. Of fucking course today - the day he was to move in - was the day the elevator had decided it wanted to have a heart attack and die, so he was forced to take the stairs instead.

He internally cursed his luck, but thankfully R.K.was there to help him. It was both their days off, so the android had offered to ‘assist’ with Gavin’s move.

Gavin toed one of the boxes by his feet in the foyer of the apartment complex, and the asshole of a box wouldn’t move. What the fuck had he packed in there? His private collection of bricks? He really had no interest in picking up this one and embarrassing himself. The lady at the reception was already giving him funny looks. Like _okay Linda calm dow_ n, he wasn’t up to any shady business alright? (It wouldn’t be a good look considering he was a cop).

He called up to R.K., who bound his way down the stairs in response, in all his long-limbed glory, ducking his head to miss the overhanging archway.

He was wearing one of the flowery shirts Anderson had given him, and knee length shorts. Gavin would have laughed himself silly on any other day at his appearance, but he had now been around R.K. far too long and had already observed the numerous influences Anderson had had on the android. The older Millennial’s taste in memes could use some work though.

“My dude, you gotta lift this box up for me,” Gavin said to R.K. once the other got close enough, pointing out the box in question with his finger. “I’m probably gonna shit myself if I even try.”

R.K. didn’t even waste a breath before he reached down and effortlessly lifted the box up, holding it in his arms like it weighed nothing.

 _Holy shit._ Okay dude, no need to show off.

With his face in a deadpan expression, R.K. turned back up the stairs, but not before throwing back a, “Nothing is heavier than the impending reality of nihilism.”

Gavin had to pause at that, just staring up at the android’s moving back for a solid five seconds.

He climbed up the stairs behind R.K. “Okay. I’m now equally impressed and concerned.”

Gavin’s lips fought off a smile when R.K. walked in through his apartment door, coming to place the box on the kitchen counter, before the android responded with, “It’s the red-pilled life my guy,” referencing cringey online content from twenty years ago.

 _Damn it!_ Gavin couldn’t keep the grin off of his face at that.

Fucking memes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otp prompt by tumblr user @piiike
> 
> Person A: Hey, do you have a bag I can borrow?
> 
> Person B: The only bags I have are the ones under my eyes, and they’re specifically designed to carry the burden of my existence.
> 
> Person A: Literally all you had to do was say no.

R.K. eyed the contents on his desk, frowning. His eyes scanned the area around him, searching, hunting for something that could secure these contents. It was evidence for the recent Tanner case and had to be sent down to Forensics ASAP. R.K. rummaged through the draws attached to his desk, as well as the filing cabinets near him, but couldn’t find any leftover evidence bags.

He internally sighed. Of course the previous person to use the last bag didn’t replace it. His blue eyes looked over at the desk across from his where Reed was slouched over, head buried between his folded arms, several coffee cups littered around him. The Tanner case had lasted for far too long for any of their liking, which meant work into the late hours of the night, or morning depending on which way you wanted to look at it.

R.K. raised his voice slightly, in order to get the man’s attention. “Hey, do you have any evidence bags I can use?” he asked of Reed, hoping the detective had heard him.

When after several seconds the man made no motion to acknowledge the question, R.K. almost made his way down to the stationary cupboard, however Reed jostling upright in a flurry of movement just in that moment made the android jump. The man’s appearance was disheveled, his hair out of place, his beard unkempt where a piece of paper was stuck to his heated skin; gray eyes heavily lidded. “The only bags I have are the ones under my eyes, and they are specifically designed to carry the burden of my existence.”

R.K. just stared back at the man for a few moments, his expression completely deadpan. They sustained eye contact for a little longer, neither saying anything before R.K. breathed out a, _“Literally all you had to do was say no -”_

\- Before turning around and heading over to the stationary cupboard. In the words of Gavin Reed himself, _‘Oh my god. You drama queen.’_

—————-

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @confusedem0 and leave any prompts if you want. I post there first and then update here when I have time.


End file.
